Frozen
by trace619
Summary: A little one shot set in present day. A day in the life of Alex, Olivia and their family. With, of course, a reference to a certain movie. Pure happiness and humor.


**A/N: Just a short, happy, fluffy one shot. Hopefully I will have an update for Through the Years in the next few days. Let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters.**

* * *

It's a warm spring day in New York City as Olivia makes her way down the street to pick her kids up from school. She was at a place in life she never expected to be, happily married with a family. She and Alex had started dating two years after the blonde started with SVU and they had now been together for twelve years. After several years they had decided to try for a family and were thrilled when Olivia became pregnant. She gave birth to a little boy named Matthew who was the spitting image of the brunette. A little over a year later they tried for another baby but Alex miscarried. Not wanting to go through the pain again they decided to adopt and were thrilled to get a little girl they named Madison.

As she came to a stop in front of the school she couldn't help but smile at the baby girl in the carrier strapped to her chest and the little boy in the stroller. The toddler and infant had been a surprise addition to their family but they couldn't be happier. Once Matthew and Maddie had gotten a little older Alex had mentioned she wanted to try for another baby. Olivia had been concerned after how depressed her wife had become after her miscarriage, but like she always would she supported her in her decision. They were heartbroken when Alex got her period the next month confirming that the treatment didn't take. A couple days later they were surprised to receive a call from their adoption attorney asking if they would be interested in adopting again. Taking it as a sign they agreed and adopted a two month old boy whom they named Andrew. Both ladies felt their family was now complete and couldn't have been happier, until two months later. Alex and the kids had stopped by the precinct to surprise Olivia for lunch when she collapsed as she stepped into the squad room. After a rushed trip to the hospital they found out that her treatment had taken and she was indeed pregnant. Seven months later Alex gave birth to a blonde haired, blue eyed baby girl named Ava.

"Mommy!"

Olivia was jolted from her thoughts when she heard Maddie's voice above all the other children. She looked up and smiled as she saw Maddie walking toward the gate holding her big brother's hand. She stooped down to hug the little girl then place a kiss on the top of her son's head, no matter how much he protested. "How was school today?" she asked as they started walking back toward their home.

Matthew talked about his class's upcoming fieldtrip to the Museum of Natural History while Maddie rattled on about a picture she painted in class that day. As they turned the corner onto their street and headed toward their brownstone five year old Maddie looked up with hopeful eyes "It's Friday Mommy."

Olivia smiled knowing where the conversation was headed. "Yes it is."

Little Ava jumped as her older sister squealed. "It's movie night!" she began jumping up and down "And it's my turn to pick the movie!"

"Ugh we're gonna have to watch it again, aren't we?" Matthew asked as he helped his Mom up the steps with the stroller.

Olivia chuckled as she ruffled his hair "It is her turn." The seven, almost eight, year old was at his breaking point with his sister's favorite movie.

Alex smiled as she looked out the window and saw her family making their way up the steps. If someone had told her when she graduated law school that one day she would be happily married with four children she would've told them they were crazy. Now she couldn't imagine her life any other way. She had stayed on with the DA's office after her miscarriage and even after they adopted Andrew, but cut back on her hours since they had brought in other ADA's for SVU. When she found out she was pregnant with Ava she decided to leave. After losing one baby she didn't want to run the risk of losing a second. She loved being a stay at home mom but she still wanted to help others, so she now spent two days a week at a family refuge center volunteering.

Olivia had barely opened the door when Andrew began trying to climb from his stroller "Mama!" It was common knowledge to anyone who knew the family that Andrew was definitely a mama's boy.

"Hey buddy." Alex picked him up before leaning in and kissing her wife. "You came back with the right kids."

"Oh ha ha." Olivia said sarcastically as she took Ava from the carrier and sat her in the floor. "I can handle taking all four out and I can handle picking up our kids from school." Now that she had received her promotion to Sergeant her hours had become more regular and call outs on weekends and nights happened less frequently. On her days off she loved taking her kids to school and picking them up.

They all looked up when Maddie came running back into the room wearing one of her dress up dresses "I'm Elsa!" she announced as she stopped in the middle of the room and twirled.

Alex noted the look on her son's face before looking to her wife "I guess we're watching Frozen again."

Every Friday night was family night and they would allow Matthew and Maddie to pick a movie for them to watch, occasionally Alex or Olivia would pick their movie. While the kids settled in the living room their parents got the popcorn ready.

"I'm with Matthew, this movie is getting really old." Alex said as she got the tray of snacks ready.

"Oh come on I think it's cute. Maybe a little overrated but it's cute. I guess to really appreciate it you have to be a girl between the ages of four and seven."

Matthew walked into the room carrying his fifteen month old brother "He needs his diaper changed." Little eight month old Ava was crawling along behind, she worshipped her older brother and followed him everywhere he went.

Just as Matthew passed Andrew off to his Mama he heard his sister's footsteps as she came running into the kitchen.

"Hey Matthew! Do you wanna build a snowman?" Maddie called out as she came to a stop beside her brother.

Matthew rolled his eyes and looked to his mothers' "It's never gonna stop, is it?"

As the movie played Maddie's attention was solely on the screen, singing along word for word with every song. Ava and Andrew watched the movie a little but they were more content to play with their toys.

"To bad DVD's aren't like VHS and wear out after watching repeatedly." Alex whispered into the brunette's ear.

Olivia laughed and wrapped her arm tighter around Alex "I know but it's for our little girl."

Alex grinned and placed a kiss to Olivia's neck "There's nothing I wouldn't do for any of them."

When the movie finally ended, much to Matthew's delight, it was time for bed. Little Ava had fallen asleep on her Mama's lap and Andrew, who had curled up against the blonde as well, wasn't far off. Olivia loved being able to tuck her kids into bed at night. She loved the hugs, the kisses, and the way all four loved to cuddle. Even though Matthew would never admit it to his friends the seven year old still loved cuddling with his Mom.

Thanks to their careers both ladies had missed out on little things like this, being able to have breakfast with their children as well as tucking them in at night. Neither would trade their lives now for anything in the world.

Olivia walked down the stairs. She and Alex had planned to curl up on the sofa and have some time together. She stopped in the kitchen doorway and smiled as she watched the blonde move about the kitchen as she straightened up. She could hear Alex humming but when she burst into song Olivia's jaw hit the floor.

"Let it go! Let it go!" Alex sang out as she wiped the counter down. She would never admit it but she loved the song that she'd heard repeatedly over the past few weeks. She continued singing as she turned "Let it go! Let it go… oh, oh God." She said as she saw her wife watching her.

Olivia struggled to catch her breath from laughing as she walked into the kitchen "You don't like that song huh? Tired of that movie?"

"Oh shut up." Alex huffed as she took two wine glasses from the cabinet and poured them each a glass of wine.

Olivia stepped up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist. She began placing light kisses along her neck "I love when you wear your hair in a ponytail, it makes this so much easier."

"Oh don't come in here making fun of me then think you're gonna make a few moves and all is forgiven." Alex said as she wiggled her way from the brunette's arms and headed toward the living room. While she would love nothing more than to be wrapped in Olivia's arms she figured two could play at this game.

Alex took a seat on the sofa and waited for Olivia to curl up next to her. She silently sipped her wine as she felt Olivia wrap an arm around her shoulders and place a kiss to her cheek.

Olivia sat her glass on the coffee table "Oh come on Alex, I was just joking." She whispered. She waited till Alex was looking at her and pushed her bottom lip out giving her best pout.

Alex shook her head as she laughed "You know I can't say no to that look, and unfortunately Matthew can give the same pout and has figured out I can't say no to it." she leaned in and pressed their lips together.

"So you forgive me for laughing at you?" Olivia asked as she turned the news on and pulled a blanket around them.

"I guess." Alex smiled as she snuggled further into her wife's embrace.

They sat in silence for a while, enjoying their time together at the end of their day. Olivia tilted slightly from her position to look Alex in the eye "Tell me the truth, do you really hate that movie?"

Alex was quiet for a moment "I don't hate it per se, it's just grown a bit old after hearing it at least twice a week for the past month or two. The song is good though, and of course I really like Elsa."

"Really? You like Elsa?" Olivia asked a little surprised.

Alex gave her a confused look that quickly turned to a grin "Of course I like her, after all I am the Ice Queen."


End file.
